ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbusters: Trading Cards (Cryptozoic Entertainment)
"Stantz: Are you troubled by strange noises in the middle of the night? Spengler: Do you experience feelings of dread in your basement or attic? Venkman: Have you or your family ever seen a spook, specter or ghost? Stantz: If the answer is "yes," then don't wait another minute. Pick up the phone and call the professionals... GHOSTBUSTERS! Relive your favorite moments from the franchise with Ghostbusters Trading Cards, a set 30 years in the making!" - ''Ray Stantz; Cryptozoic Entertainment'' Ghostbusters: Trading Cards is a set of trading cards developed by Cryptozoic Entertainment, based on the fan favorite feature films, The Real Ghostbusters cartoon, and IDW Ghostbusters comic series. GamenGuide- New Ghostbusters Merchandise Premiering At Toy Fair 2015: Board Game, Trading Cards, Minis... Stay Puft Apron? Cryptozoic: GHOSTBUSTERS TRADING CARDS It was released on May 11, 2016. Description Base cards feature stills from the original Ghostbusters. Packs have randomly inserted Autograph cards from the stellar cast, hand-drawn Sketch cards, and authentic Animation Cel cards. There are 63 cards in all. *Packs **5 Cards per pack, 24 packs per box *Base Set **54 card base set *Chase Sets **Five sets total ***Behind the Scenes ***Character Bios ***Quotes ***"Tricks and Traps" puzzle (insertion rates to be determined) ***"Sing for your Specter" *Random Inserts **Autograph cards by film and voice actors **Hand-drawn Sketch cards **Original, hand-painted The Real Ghostbusters Animation Cel cards **Replica Patch cards **Replica Slime cards *Binder **Full-color 1" 3-ring binder contains an exclusive Replica Patch card Development On February 28, 2015, Erik Burnham confirmed he was working on the trading card set. erikburnham Tweet 2/27/15 On July 10, 2015, at the Sony Pictures' Ghostbusters panel, more information on the trading card set was revealed. The "Tricks and Traps" puzzle art is done by Dan Schoening. There will be a "Sing for your Specter" comic written and drawn by Erik Burnham. The animation cel cards will be original hand painted. Southland Ghostbusters FB photo 7/10/15 Dapperpomade Tweet 8/12/15 As of December 9, 2015, Cryptozoic's page for the trading cards was updated with a preview of the types of cards. Cryptozoic: GHOSTBUSTERS TRADING CARDS On May 9, 2016, Cryptozoic announced the release date is May 11, 2016 and provided an updated listing of product info. Action Figure Insider "@Cryptozoic Entertainment Announces Release of #Ghostbusters Trading Cards, Photo Set and Binder on May 11, 2016" 5/9/16 Trivia *On page 3 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5, in panel 2, Jenny Moran's book is the Ghostbusters: Trading Cards binder. *On page 4 of Crossing Over Issue #5, in panel 2, on the middle shelf is again the Trading Cards binder from Cryptozoic. References External Links *Cryptozoic Entertainment Official Website *Cryptozoic Entertainment Official Facebook Page *Cryptozoic Entertainment Official Page for Trading Cards *List of Retailers Gallery Products GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentSc02.png|Promo image of display box GBTradingCardsBaseSetCard01Promo.jpg|Promo image of a Base card GBTradingCardsBaseSetCard02Promo.jpg|Promo image of a Base card GBTradingCardsChaseSetCard01Promo.jpg|Promo image of a Chase card GBTradingCardsChaseSetCard02Promo.jpg|Promo image of a Chase card GBTradingCardsChaseSetCard03Promo.jpg|Promo image of a Chase card GBTradingCardsQuotesSetCard01Promo.jpg|Promo image of a Quote card GBTradingCardsQuotesSetCard02Promo.jpg|Promo image of a Quote card GBTradingCardsQuotesSetCard03Promo.jpg|Promo image of a Quote card GBTradingCardsBehindTheScenesSetCard01Promo.jpg|Promo image of a Behind The Scenes card GBTradingCardsBehindTheScenesSetCard02Promo.jpg|Promo image of a Behind The Scenes card GBTradingCardsSketchSetCard01Promo.jpg|Promo image of a Sketch card GBTradingCardsSketchSetCard02Promo.jpg|Promo image of a Sketch card GBTradingCardsSketchSetCard03Promo.jpg|Promo image of a Sketch card GBTradingCardsSketchSetCard04Promo.jpg|Promo image of a Sketch card GBTradingCardsSketchSetCard05Promo.jpg|Promo image of a Sketch card GBTradingCardsSketchSetCard06Promo.jpg|Promo image of a Sketch card GBTradingCardsCelSetCard01Promo.jpg|Promo image of a Animation Cel card GBTradingCardsReplicaPatchSetCard01Promo.jpg|Promo image of a Replica Patch card GBTradingCardsReplicaPatchSetCard02Promo.jpg|Promo image of a Replica Patch card GBTradingCardsSlimeSetCard01Promo.jpg|Promo image of a Slime card GBTradingCardsSlimeSetCard02Promo.jpg|Promo image of a Slime card GBTradingCardsBinder01Promo.jpg|Promo image of Binder Comics JennyMoran74.jpg|Non-canon cameo in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5 CryptozoicTradingCardsIDWCrossingOverIssue5.jpg|Non-canon cameo in Crossing Over Issue #5 Category:Merchandise